This invention relates to spectrophotometer analysis systems comprising a spectrophotometer and terminals, remote from the spectrophotometer, where the sample to be analyzed is located.
Such systems conventionally comprise a conventional spectrophotometer which is provided with an optical port through which a radiation beam can be passed, either out from or into the spectrophotometer. Means are connected to the port to pipe the radiation out to or in from a remote sampling terminal where the sample is located.